1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a secondary battery is a battery designed to be charged and discharged multiple times. The secondary battery can be charged by not only the conventional power grid, such as the power grid supplied by power plants, but also by solar energy and other new renewable energy sources. The secondary battery is used as an energy source for electronic devices, such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, and automobiles and large facilities which require a power supply.
Depending on an intended use (e.g., an anticipated energy requirement), a plurality of unit batteries may be coupled in series and/or in parallel in order to implement a high output or high capacity secondary battery. In addition, as desired, the secondary battery may further include a controller for controlling charge and/or discharge and/or for preventing overcharge and/or overdischarge of the secondary battery.